Happily Ever After Hopefully
by Bookgeek102
Summary: Everyone knows that my parent's, Maxon and America have lived happily ever after with their children. But this is my story, after my decision to be married to Eikko was made. This is the story of Eadlyn Schreave and her hopefully, happily ever after. All rights to the Selection go to the incredible Kiera Cass!
1. Preparations for change

Happily Ever After... Hopefully

One more day, that was it, just one more day until my life would change forever. Rest assured, it will change for the better, but it will still be a change nonetheless. It is a change that I wouldve laughed in your face if you suggested it to me only a few months ago, but now I couldnt imagine what my life would be like if I didnt do what Im about to. Yep, I'm getting married.

The castle has been in a frantic rush getting prepared for by far the most exciting event for the next decade, the whole kitchen staff doing last minute checks on the dinner menu, and of course the wedding cake, the maids and butlers are running around making sure every room, piece of furniture, and chandelier glistened and sparkled like they haven't in years, and the guards doing last minute safety provisions for tomorrow. Meanwhile I'm siting here at my desk thinking about how excited I am to here people address me as Her Majesty Eadlyn Helena Margarete Schreave de Koskinen.

See how useful of a queen I am?

"Your Majesty are you alright? You've been sitting there smiling and staring at nothing for five minutes now." Neena said with a worried expression on her face. " Yes I'm sorry I'm fine, the nerves about tomorrow are just getting to me I guess" I said snapping out of my trance. "You have nothing to worry about, you two are by far one of the cutest couples I have ever seen in my life. I see your parents whenever I look at you with him. You always have a huge smile when he's around and he does too, I wish Mark and I were that happy together...".

Oh my goodness how horrible am I that I totally forgot to ask how they have been doing lately, I've been so busy running the country and working on my relationship that it slipped my mind to ask how one of my best friends love life has been. But before I could, Josie came running in panting with a piece of paper in her hands and a huge smile on her face. "Is everything okay Josie?" I asked her worried that the awnser would be no, the last thing I needed right now was a declaration of war, or worse, a runaway groom.

"Yes everything is perfectly fine, I'm here actually to deliver a message to you." she said with her smile growing even bigger. "Really? who's it from?" Iasked, the curiosity killing me because normally a maid or guard would deliver me letters or notes, this one must be very personal or special. "It's from Eikko" she said wiggling her eyebrows. I couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across my face as I jumped up and accepted the letter from Josie. I tore it open to find a short sentence written in Finnish that said,

"Yksi paiva kunnes viettaa loppuelamani kanssasi" .

Now what on earth does that mean? I asked myself, there was only one person I could see to help desipher this one. "I will be right back" I told Josie and Neena as I went out the door and downstairs to where the old selection rooms were but for the week held the guest rooms for all family and friends of Eikko and I to stay in. I stopped in front of one door and knocked, after only a few moments a butler awnsered, "Is Henri in right now?" I asked, the butler bowed deeply and said "Your majesty, yes he is would you like me to leave you two to speak in private?", "Yes please" I awnsered and with that he let me in a vanished out the door.

I looked at the balcony to see him leaning on the railing relaxing, "Henri?" I asked as I started walking to him, he quickly turned around wit his usual huge smile and said "Hello Today!" he ran to me in a huge brotherly embrace that i couldnt help returning. I laughed as he twirled me around and set me down, I missed him and his constantly happy self after he left four months ago. "How are you today?" he asked me, "I'm good, I actually need your help" I told him. He pointed to himself and said "Me? Help?", "yes" I awnsered. Ever since my selection ended Henri has been working on his english more than ever because I told him I would make him head chef of my kitchen if he could learn the basics to english, and he was determined. "I try" he replied to me, and I showed him Eikko's note and asked if he could translate it. Henri got a huge smile when he read it and concentrated hard as he said "He say one more day until I spend the rest of life with you". I felt my heart pound with the excitement of just thinking about a life with Eikko, "Thank you Henri" I told him and he nodded and asked "Have you finished yet", that was all he had to sya to remind me of the idea for a surprise I had for Eikko that Henri and I came up with the day Henri had left, "Yes" I replied with a huge smile. "Good, good" he told me. I told him I would show him what I had done with it after the rehearsal dinner tonight and he said ok happily.

A few hours later the rest of our guests had arrived, including a few I was exceptionally excited about. As soon as I heard the news of his arrival I ran down the stairs, very unlady like I may add, and attacked my brother Ahren in a huge hug and then I hugged Camille, being careful not to squish her pregnant belly. "How are you two? and how is the pregnancy going?" I asked them happily, "Everything is going great" Ahren said placing a hand on Camille's stomach and smiling lovingly down at it,"I can't wait to be Aunt Eady" I said also placing a hand on her stomach to feel a small kick, "Do you know if its a boy or girl?", "We want to be surprised, the name will also be a surprise" Camille replied. Although it killed me to leave as soon as I met up with them, a butler told me Eikko's family was arriving and I had to greet them. I hugged Ahren again and told them I would see them at the rehearsal.

When I walked to the steps of the castle I saw Eikko leading his mother and father up the stairs, as soon as Eikko saw me, he winked a beautiful clear blue eye and smiled. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Koskinen" I greeted, I met Eikko's parents a few times before at dinners and parties. His mother was very funny and sweet, and his father was shy at first but he is just as sweet, and I definately have grown to love them both. "Please Eadlyn! It's Mom and Dad!" His mother told me as she wrapped me in a hug. Eikko kissed me quickly and snaked an arm around my waist and I already felt the nerves about tomorrow leave. After talking with Eikko and his parents a few more minutes, Rikko and I started walking around greeting the rest of our guests. We were both ecstatic to see Kile again, along with the rest of the elite from my selection. Hale had been working hard with my maids on making my wedding dress which I would be surprised with in the morning, Kile had made a special beach house on the coast of an exotic beach that Eikko and I will be honeymooning in, and Henri did make my wedding cake as he promised. Even though those aren't the men I'm marrying tomorrow, they will always hold a special place in my heart and they will be my friends for life.

After we greeted everyone, I went to my room to get my evening dress on and my makeup touched up. My dress was a dark crimson that fit to my body then flared out at my knees with a small train behind it. It had a sweetheart cut with jewels at the bodice, and it made a statement. I chose a beautiful gold tiara with rubies laid in it with matching earrings and necklace to go with the dress, and I had to say, I looked hot.

Once I was ready I met up with my family to get in the limo and ride to the chapel we were having the ceremony at. As soon as I got there Eikko saw me and his jaw actually dropped a little as he stared at me . "You look stunning my beautiful fiance" he whispered in my ear. "Just wait until you see me tomorrow" I told him smiling, " I can't even imagine. Could I meet with you later tonight in your room?" he asked with a devious look on his face. "of course" I said feeling my heart pound just thinking about it. After an hour of figuring out who will stand where, and when everyone will enter and leave we were finally done practicing. We all headed back to the castle and entered the dining hall to hear a huge applause from our very packed dining room.

After enjoying a delicious meal, my father gave a toast. "Eadlyn my dear, you have made your mother and I the proudest parents we could ever be. As Queen, you have truly made Illea the most peaceful its been in years with your brilliant idea to make it a constitutional monarchy, and by having Eikko at your side. Your mother and I are sure that you two will be some of the best leaders this Country has had in years, and we both are absolutely thrilled you will be married tomorrow. We love you both, and heres to the happy couple to have a long happy marriage!" he raised his glass and everyone drank with him and cheered. I went up to them and embraced them, "If it wasn't for you two pushing the idea of a selection a few months ago we wouldve never met, thank you so much for that and I love you guys too" I told them and they smiled and told me I beter escape while I can because I'll need my beauty sleep for tomorrow. "Who do you two think you are bossing the queen around?" I joked and my Mother said "oh no, you're developing your Dads sense of humor" and we all laughed and I left for my room.

Once there i put on my pajamas and pulled my hair down and waited for Eikko. After an hour of waiting I heard a knock and jumped to the door, "Hello beautiful" he greeted me as I pulled him through the door and immiediately pulled him in for a passionate kiss, we slowly made our way to my bed and he layed mew down and we kissed for what felt like forever, We only stopped when we needed to catch our breath. "I love you Eadlyn Schreave", "And I love you Eikko Koskinen". "So are you getting cold feet?" he asked jokingly as he pulled me to cuddle on his chest. "Never" I told him, "You?" he laughed and said "Eadlyn, you are everything from the air I breathe to the sun that lights my world, I could never back out of commiting my life to you" . My heart soared when I heard him whisper those words in my ear, and I couldn't help but get on top of him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Once I started to pull at the buttons on his shirt he pulled away " Sweetheart, although I could do this all night with you, I think we should save this for tomorrow" I gave him a fake pout but he didn't give in

Darn stubborn boyfriend.

After an hour of kissing some more and whispering different things in eachothers ears, we decided it was time to go to sleep "I will see you at one o'clock sharp my love" he said smiling "I'll be the one in white" I said happily "I'll be looking" he replied and gave me one more kiss and left. I tucked myself in and fell asleep dreaming of what will come tomororrow, how Eikko will react to the surprise I had for him that Henri absolutely loved, and his kisses'


	2. The Wedding of a Century

**Hey there guys! If your still reading I guess the first chapter was a success! I also wanted to thank anyone who wrote a review your input is greatly appreciated! Anyway I'll stop talking and let you carry on with Eadlyn and Eikko, all rights to the selection and these characters go to Kiera Cass but this plot is all mine**

Chapter 2: The wedding of a century

"Eady honey, it's time to rise and shine!" I heard the familiarity of my mother's voice as I cracked my eyes open to see my mother, Aunt May, Neena, Eloise, and Aunt Brice hovering over my bed. Why was everyone in my room? My mom hasn't woke me up since I was six...W

Then it hit me. Today is my wedding day.

I jumped out of bed making all the girls giggle, "We're having breakfast delivered to your room so we have enough time to get you ready" Neena said helping me smooth out my crazy bed head. "Actually your mother, Aunt Brice and I are going to your mom's suite to get ready so you have more room to get ready" my Aunt May said happily. With that my mom kissed my forehead and they said they will see us at eleven. After they left Neena, Eloise, and I enjoyed a big breakfast of eggs, muffins, toast, and bacon. After that and lots of girly talk Eloise drew me a bath with lavender and rose petals. After a couple hours of pampering, getting my nails done, and waxing practically every hair that wasn't on my head off, which was not fun I may add, it was finally time to do my hair and make up and get my dress on. I could hardly wait to see what Hale came up with for it.

After a lot of debate we decided to put my hair in a loose curled updo, with braids intertwined through out it, and a few strands of hair left out and curled to frame my face. We also added some diamond pins in it to make the hairstyle stand out. After my hair was perfected it was time to work on makeup. We decided on a light and elegant brown smoky eyeshadow with some eye liner that had a dramatic wing on the end. For lipstick we used a classy deep red to stand out a little. I was ready, and it was finally time to see my dress.

We sent a maid to get Hale and have him bring my dress. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and in came Hale. "I'm starting to feel a tinge of jealousy that I didn't win your heart when I had the chance" he said jokingly as him and three other maids carried in a huge dress bag. He told me to keep my eyes closed as the maids took the dress out and hung it on the mirror in front of me. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, and I'm a queen so that's saying something. The dress was a huge ball gown that had a lace back and lace sleeves. At the hips the dress flared out and in the back had one of the longest trains I've ever seen. The swirling lace pattern that made up the sleeves was continued down the dress also.

The dress was breathtaking.

"Hale…it's beautiful… you've outdone yourself" I finally said once I gained enough composer to speak. "After everything your majesty has done for me and the love of my life, it's the least I could do" he said with a warm smile. Once I took a few steps closer to the dress I could see more details, like how around the bodice there were some jewels sparkling, making the dress even prettier. After I stared for a few more minutes the maids escorted Hale to the hall as they helped me get into the dress. Once it was on Hale came back in and his jaw dropped as he told me I was one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen. They all finished fluffing out the skirt and started putting on my final touch, my tiara specially made for just today. Eloise pulled it out of its special case and it glistened in the morning light pouring in from my balcony. It was silver and delicate looking with diamonds placed it it making it pop . My maids expertly placed it in my hair and added my veil right behind my tiara and I looked into the mirror.

I looked and felt prettier than I ever have, even more beautiful than on my coronation day. I heard awes and oohs from around the room and Hale came up to me and said "Your Majesty, Eikkois an extremelylucky man, you will take his breath away when you enter the room" I was getting compliments from Neena, Eloise, and various other maids telling me I looked gorgeous when my mom and aunts entered the room.

"I wish I looked that beautiful on my wedding day!" my mother joked as she came over to me and took my hands in hers. "Sweetheart you look amazing. Like a true queen." She smiled and had tears in her eyes as she told me I grew up too fast. My aunt May practically ran over to me and pulled me in for a tight hug not caring that she might squish my hair or smudge my make up and told me how pretty I was and how I definitely took after her in the looks department and she winked at my mom who returned a playful push.

That's when I realized they all also had dresses, make up, and their hair done, my mother looked sophisticated and regal in a deep blue dress that made her blue eyes pop and contrasted her red hair that had a pretty tiara in it. My Aunt May had a dark green dress that looked nice with her red hair and Aunt Brice and a red dress that she looked glamorous in. I spoke with my aunts and my mom as Hale headed downstairs to finish getting ready. I was starting to wonder where Josie was since she was my other bridesmaid along with Neena and I haven't seen her all day, as if on cue she came barging in my room panting with a look of horror on her face. "Why aren't you in your dress yet?" I asked confused, but she just stared at me and solemnly asked me "Your majesty, have you seen the news today?".

"No, I've been busy, why?" I asked worriedly. "Marid is causing trouble again. He is threatening to send rebels in to bomb the church if you go through with this wedding" I sat there in horror as General Leger ran in the room with a frantic look on his face. "Your Majesty, what do you want us to do about Marid? We must keep you and all the other royal guests safe tonight. If Princess Camille gets killed it could start a war" General Ledger said looking at a loss at what to do.

Then it hit me. "You said he would bring rebels and bomb the church? Well what If we marry here in the castle? We were having the reception here anyway. We could just move the ceremony. We can call the minister to meet us in the gardens and have a ceremony there. We can double security around the perimeter just in case too." The general stared at me considering my idea then slowly started nodding his head. "That's perfect!" he exclaimed happily. "and we can try and keep the media quiet for the night so by the time Marid finds out you two have been married it will be too late!" Aunt Brice added.

"Exactly" I said happy that I figured this predicament out so quickly. Aunt Brice and General Ledger left the room quickly to order more security and to make the announcement that the ceremony space is changing to all attending. Neena also went to round up some staff the set chairs and decorate the garden quickly. "Nicely handled" my mom said warmly and I felt a sense of pride rush through me that I made my mom happy. After Eloise helped Josie get ready, us girls were ready for the wedding and went down to wait in the women's room where we watched my ceremony space get prepared at the windows. The space was beautiful, the staff chose pretty fancy gold and white painted chairs for our guests and the whole area was surrounded by roses. Right behind the flower covered archway Eikko and I would be married at was a beautiful water fountain that would make a gorgeous background for pictures.

I almost thought this ceremony space was prettier than our original church location.

Then my attention was drawn to the maid who entered the room and informed us it was time to get in position while our guests started taking their seats. My bridesmaids and mother walked me out to where we were to wait until it was time to make our journey down the aisle. Once we arrived to the correct corridor, my father and younger brothers greeted us.

" Darling you look as pretty as your mother did on her wedding day" my dad said before kissing my forehead. "Thanks daddy, that means a lot to me" I told him while I pulled him in for a hug. Then I looked at Kaden and Osten who both had their mouths open a little as Osten exclaimed "Wow! Your actually kind of pretty!" Which made us all laugh as I said "Gee, thanks a lot".

It was times like these that I felt like I had the best family in the world.

Then a maid came in and exclaimed "It's time! Where are the groomsmen?" Oh. My. Goodness. How could I not realize they weren't here already. Just as I started to panic Henri and Kile came running the corner looking as dapper as ever shouting "we're here!" Kile stared at me for only a moment before letting out a slow whistle telling me I looked amazing and Henri came up to me kissing my cheeks making me laugh as he said "You very pretty!". Then he pulled out the paper I gave him to check the night before and handed it to me. "Thank you for making sure it's all correct Henri" he nodded and even though I got some confused faces I just said it was nothing. After a few moments the music started playing and my mother walked out with my two younger brothers on either side of her, followed by Kile with Josie and Henri with Neena.

Before I knew it, it was just my dad and I left. He pulled my veil to cover my face and hugged me loosely once more. "I love you Eadlyn" he whispered in my ear, "I love you too Daddy". With that, he held out his arm for me to take and the doors opened. As soon as they opened I felt shaky and nervous seeing the faces of hundreds of royalty, everyday citizens, friends and family all staring at me. I gripped my dad's arm and he whispered it's okay in my ear and I felt a little more at ease once we walked down the steps of the garden and down the path a little, I finally caught sight of him. The love of my life, Eikko Koskinen, stood there with the happiest, biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

And for that moment, nothing else mattered. I no longer saw the blinding camera flashes or the oohs and ahs of our audience. All I saw was his handsome face and crystal blue eyes. Once we finally reached the end of the aisle my dad gave my hand to Eikko who led me the last few feet to the archway. Once there, I heard the background noise of the minister starting the ceremony but all I could do was smile happily and stare at my soon to be husband.

"You look so breathtaking my love" he whispered to me and I got a giddy feeling all over again. Then before I knew it, it was time to exchange our vows. Eikko was going first and he stared into my eyes as he recited the personal vows he prepared for me.

"Eadlyn Schreave, queen of Illia , as a humble translator from a small town in your country, there is not much I can offer you that will even compare to what you can give me. But there are some things I will promise you here and now, I will always be there to make you laugh when you want to cry. To protect you from a fight when you need it, and to love you with all of my might until the end of my days."

When he finished I felt a few tears start to slip down my cheek and Eikko caught them mid fall and a photographer snapped a picture of the seen at the perfect moment. Then the minister told me it was my turn.

Here goes my surprise.

"Eikko, Otan voit olla paras ystäväni uskollinen puoliso ja minun tadellinen rahkaus ikursesti. Lapaan aina aikan olla kanossasi ja rakastaa sinua todella läpi hyvinä akoina ja huonoina aikoina. Olen ikuisesti siellä nostaa teitä, kun olet alas ja rakastaa sinua ebloitta lapi kaikki seikkailuistamme elämässä."

The whole area was dead silent, and Eikko had his mouth ajar for a moment then smiled even bigger than before. "I can't believe you went through all that work to write your vows in Finnish" he told me on the verge of happy tears. "of course I would, I Love you Eikko" he smiled before telling everyone "I suppose I should use my skills as a Finnish translator to tell you my beautiful brides vows" a lot of people had a look of awe and others had a look of amusement on their faces. He took my paper with my vows and translated them for everyone "Eikko, I take you to be my best friend, my faithful consort, and my true love for all eternity. I promise to always take time to be with you and love you truly through the good times and the bad times that are to come. I will forever be there to lift you up when you are down and love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together."

I had to admit, my vows sounded even better out of his mouth.

There were lots of awes going throughout the audience and claps and cheers. But once things settled down, we exchanged rings. The wedding ring he gave me complimented my engagement ring. The engagement ring was gold with a smooth pink pearl in the center and diamonds all around it, the wedding ring was also gold and had tiny diamonds embedded into it. They were both beautiful. The ring I got Eikko was a plain smooth gold ring with one small diamond embedded in it because Eikko always thought simplicity was elegant.

Because I'm already queen, the marriage of Eikko and I immediately makes him my Prince consort. After our rings the minister brought Eikko crown forward and swore Eikko in as the prince. After that, came the part of the ceremony I was looking forward to most, our first kiss as husband and wife.

The line "You may now kiss your bride" was music to my ears as Eikko smiled down at me, placed his hand delicately behind my head and pulled me in for a soft and yet passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued kissing and we heard our audience applaud. After a few more moments we breathlessly broke apart smiling and staring into each others eyes, and I knew at that moment, no matter what happened, he would be by my side.

After hours of dancing, talking and having fun with friends and family, I was ready to collapse. All night we heard long happy relationship wishes and jokes about when a baby Eadlyn would arrive. The whole night Eikko stood beside me like my other half and I knew today was only a snapshot of what my life will be from now on. After most of our guests left and I said a sad and lengthy good bye to Ahren, my dad told us to sneak away while we had the chance. We were having our wedding night in a special suite prepared upstairs for us. Eikko and I arrived to the door to our suite which had a huge "Do NOT disturb" sign on it that made us laugh and he opened the door "After you Mrs. Eadlyn Koskinen" I giggled and said "Why thank you, Mr. Koskinen"

He shut the door and with a devious smile said "Alone at last".

 **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read the second chapter of Eadlyn happily ever after! It's about to get really romantic in the next few chapters so yay! Remember to write a review with your thoughts on the story so far and let me know if you have any suggestions! Thanks again!**


	3. First Vacation Ever! Part 1

**All rights to the selection and it's characters go to Kiera Cass but the plot is all mine**!

I felt soft lips lightly pressing the side of my neck as I started to wake up. I opened my eyes to see my new husband (Yay!) kissing my neck.

He looked up into my eyes "Good morning beautiful" he said before kissing up my jaw line until he got to my lips and passionately kissed me for what felt like forever but stopped way too quickly. "I wish I could wake up like this every morning" I joked as I rolled on top of him and started kissing him again. "Well now we can since we share a bedroom" he said with a devious smile that I've grown to love. Even though I had quite a few drinks last night, there wasn't enough in the world to make me forget what happened in the bedroom after our reception. His kisses and soft touches would forever be a sweet memory that only I got to have and I felt very special to be that lucky.

After we made out for a few more minutes I got comfortable laying next to him and I ran my fingers through his gorgeous dark hair. Eikko stared intently into my eyes "I love you Eadlyn" he whispered, "And I love you" I whispered back. After a little longer we pulled some clothes on and called for a maid to bring us breakfast.

We were enjoying our first breakfast together as husband and wife, when Aunt Brice came to our room with a frantic look on her face. "Your Majesty's, have you seen the news today?" . "No, we haven't had the chance, why?" I asked getting a bad feeling in my stomach. "Marid found out you were married, he's furious! Rumors are he's gathering people to start a rebellion against you!" as if on cue my father entered the room with a stressed look on his face, but instead of talking to me about what to do with Marid he looked at Eikko and I and asked why we haven't left for our honeymoon yet. "Daddy, we can't go away now if the country if falling apart" I said trying to talk some sense into him. "Psh! It's not falling apart! It's just a crazy man trying to gather some other crazy people to try and scare you out of this marriage. I can handle a couple of nuisances for a week while you go and take the first break you've had in years! Besides after you chose Eikko to marry you and you can tell you two are truly in love, Marid has lost his popularity and yours has soared! Marid won't be able to find enough people to start a rebellion." my dad told me with a look that showed I wasn't going to win this one. He was paying me back by taking care of things this week since I took care of the country while mom was recovering. "Trust me, there will still be problems to handle when you come back after your vacation" my Dad told me with a smile. "Now, my new son, make sure my daughter is safe, relaxing, and having fun for the next week!" My dad told Eikko with a smile on his face, "Actually, I plan on doing that for the rest of our lives" Eikko said looking in my eyes.

After breakfast Eikko and I went down stairs where Kile was waiting by the front door. "Hey there newlyweds!" he said laughing and pulling us in for a hug. "I have a surprise for you!" Kile said with a smile as he handed Eikko a pair of keys. "These are for the beach house, I also took the liberty to talk to General Leger about making sure the security is all set at the house. He told me the whole beach and house was secure and only a handful of people and guards know the location. So as long as you two lovebirds stay in the area and don't go wandering, you will be perfectly safe" he said sounding pleased to have figured this all out for us. "Thank you so much Kile! It was so nice of you to spend the last two months making this beach house for us" Eikko said. "Don't mention it! It was the least I could do after Eadlyn made my dream come true." He smiled at me and we thanked him again and went outside to meet our limo to take us to our private jet at the airport.

Once we got in the jet and got settled down, Eikko and I enjoyed a bottle of champagne and relaxed. "I wonder what the house will be like!" I said excitedly. "I'm sure it will be beautiful! All of his other projects are. What he's done for all the poor families with his low cost housing systems has been amazing. He's saved lots of lives doing that". I never regretted making Kile leave because even though I miss him so much around the castle, he is doing so much good in my country. "Sweetheart look!" Eikko exclaimed looking out his window I quickly leaned over him to peak out the window and see the most beautiful view of the beach and the ocean. "Wow! It's so beautiful!". He looked intently at me and told me quietly "Not as beautiful as you". I felt myself blush as I leaned in and started kissing him, wishing we were already at our beach house. After a few more hours, the captain asked us to fasten our seat belts because we were about to land, and I got a giddy feeling about going on my first vacation all over again. We had a smooth landing, and once we got off a limo waited for us with a few guards from the castle drove cars behind and in front of our limo, with one personal guard inside with us.

After a half an hour drive, we started pulling into a long driveway surrounded be palm trees, and a few other types I couldn't remember the name of, to hide the house so it wasn't seen from the road. The driveway was at least one and a half miles long as we slowly made our way up the driveway the house came into sight.

It. Was. Beautiful.

The blue house was a huge triangular shaped house that had a white wrap around porch and had white trim around the windows and doors, the whole front side of the house was practically covered with windows. As soon as we got out a guard walked over to us and bowed "Your Majesty's, my name is General Johnson and I'm in charge of keeping you and the house safe for the week. We will always have a few men stationed on the beach and outside the house, we also have a couple stationed inside the house just in case. We also have taken other precautions such as, all the windows are bullet proof, and there is a secret passageway underneath the stairs that a guard will show you how to use if there is an emergency and you have to secretly escape from the house". After listening to general Johnson inform us of the safety measures we must take, we thanked him, and started to explore the house. We went up the porch and into the beautiful glass door that had a pretty design engraved around it. When we entered the house it smelled new, and fresh. It was amazing. The room you walked into was the living room which had a high ceiling and a couple of big comfy couches facing a massive fireplace and a seventy-two inch flat screen TV hanging above it. We walked around the corner to walk into the kitchen which had fully stocked cabinets . As we opened up the fridge there was a drawer that we pulled open completely full of butter with a note lying on top. I laughed before reading the note remembering how much Kile loved his butter. We opened the note to see Kile's chicken scratch written quickly on the paper that said:

 _Remember, as long as it has butter in it, it will taste good. ~Kile_

I had already told Eikko right after my selection how Kile felt about his butter and when we looked at Kile's note we both laughed about it. "I don't think it matters how much butter I put In my food it will still taste bad!" I said laughing. However, Eikko is an amazing cook, he made me dessert a few times before and it was amazing. Almost as good as Henri's food. After we walked around another corner there was a small romantic dining room with a beautiful chandelier hanging above the table. As we continued around the corner there was a staircase and around the last corner was the living room again and we realized the inside was designed like one big circle, all the rooms connected. A guard then came over to us and showed us how to lift the bottom stair to open the secret passage and we thanked him before heading up the stairs.

Once there we opened up the only door on the top floor which was a huge master bedroom with a giant four post bed in the middle and a grand fireplace against the wall that the door was on. To the right was a door that led into a big bathroom with two mirrors and sinks for Eikko and I. There was also a gigantic two person jacuzzi bath tub and when we approached it Eikko came up behind me and whispered "I can't wait to try that out with you" before kissing down my neck. I moaned and said me niether. But before I could continue kissing Eikko my curiosity was killing me on where the door on the other side of the room led. I pulled away from Eikko and walked over and pulling the massive door open to find a big deck with the most amazing view of the ocean I've ever seen. I gasped and stared out at the horizon and Eikko said "It will be beautiful watching sunsets from up here", "Yeah it will". On the porch was a hammock that was big enough for two and it had a wrapped box on top. I ran over and picked up the box to see a tag that said

 **To: Eadlyn**

 **I can't wait see you in this.**

 **Eikko**

I looked up to ask him what it was but when I looked up Eikko was gone. Before I went looking for him I had to see what was in the box, I tore it open to find a cute bathing suit. I squealed in delight, it was my first bathing suit ever! It was a cute one piece with a floral design on it and it had a halter top with an open back. I went back into our room to thank Eikko but he wasn't there, however a maid was. "Hello your Majesty" she said while she bowed deeply to me. "My name in Britney and I will be here for the week to help you in any way I can" she said sweetly. "Have you by any chance seen my husband?" I asked in an amused tone. Suddenly she started smiling too as she said "Yes your Majesty, he went downstairs and told me to tell you to have you meet him by the beach after you get your swimsuit on." I felt a burst of excitement at the thought of going swimming for the first time in the ocean with my new husband. Britney helped me put on my suit and pull my hair into a ponytail, and I have admit, I look adorable. After I was ready I raced down the stairs and out the back door that led to the beach. As you walked back to the beach there were tiki torches on either side of the path which at night would give the area a romantic glow. I finally reached the beach to see my husband laying on his back on the beach without a shirt showing off his amazing muscles and a hot black swimsuit on. He had black sunglasses on and his head was resting on his hands as he layer there. I snuck up to him before jumping on top of him scaring him. We both laughed for a minute before he realized I was wearing a swimsuit and he stared at my curves for a moment before he kissed me passionately then with one eyebrow raised he asked me if I wanted to swimming and I excitedly said yes.

The ocean was much different than what I thought it would be. It was cooler but not too cold, it was a nice refreshing chill. It was also a lot foggier than I thought it would be, I couldn't see my feet which freaked me out. I closed my eyes and relaxed standing up to my shoulders in water. When all of the sudden I felt something grab my ankle and I started flailing my arms and squealing when Eikko popped his head out of the water laughing at me as I realized he just got pay back for me scaring him earlier. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You're so mean" I muttered as he said "No I just know how to get revenge". I pulled him in and we started kissing gently but then the kisses went from soft and sweet to hard and passionate and he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his. We stayed there making out for what felt like an eternity and I didn't want it to end but he pulled away and told me we should have something to eat since we hadn't ate since breakfast. Some maids set up a nice table and chairs out on the beach with a candle in the middle of the table as Eikko and I went back inside to change into dry clothes. I chose a very revealing lace black dress with a short skirt because since we weren't at the castle, I didn't have to follow the formalities of wearing a floor length dress, and I wanted to look hot for my husband. When I went back to the beach Eikko was standing there waiting for me in a cute button up shirt with a few top buttons undone and dress pants.

We had a very romantic dinner with delicious chocolates for dessert before we headed back to the house. When we got upstairs we had Britney start a fire in our fireplace and Eikko layed out a blanket with pillows and he got a tray with wine for us to share on it. After we layed there cuddling for a few minutes I finally spoke up "So how did you get that swimsuit here for me?" he looked at me with a smile and then said "I got my ways" so I figured he must've talked to Kile to get it delivered here. We talked for a few more minutes about how we thought the wedding went the day before and we both agreed that Josie and my little brother would make an amazing couple. We spotted Them dancing to a few slow songs and they looked adorable. After talking I looked at him intently in the eyes "Can I bother you to ask you for a kiss?" I said with a smile reminding him of the night we were in the castle basement hiding our love for each other, back when we thought our love was doomed. Now look at us. "You most certainly can, In fact you can have more than one" he said with a mischievous smile. I leaned in and lightly kissed him. Out of all the kisses we shared, this one felt exceptionally special. The way our lips moved in sync to each others felt magical. He was my one true love, and I couldn't believe that I was so lucky to have a soul mate like Eikko.

After kissing some more Eikko pulled away and looked into my eyes "Can I tell you something Eadlyn?" his voice was so serious it surprised me a little "Of course" I said "anything". He was quiet and just stared at me for a moment before telling me "Loving you was the second best thing to ever happen to me" I was a little confused so I asked " Well what was the first best thing then?" he then put his hand on my cheek before he said "Meeting you".

 **Well there you go guys! Chapter 3 is done yay! I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapters, you guys rock and are the ones that keep me writing. Anyway please continue to review, and I'll get started on chapter 4!**


End file.
